


A Guide To Adulthood

by one_catastrophe



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Foistley, Gen, Love my OTP please, M/M, Shaun's obsession with hoodies, Shopping, Silly, This has no point but trying to populate the Foistley tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_catastrophe/pseuds/one_catastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun never really grew up, Ben will be the first person to tell you that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guide To Adulthood

"Shaun."

No response.

" _Shaun._ "

_Are you serious?_

"Come on."

Shopping with Shaun was more ridiculous than shopping with a child. If Ben let him out of his sight, the mischief Shaun could get into was endless, such as turning their outing into a store-wide game of hide-and-seek. Like now.

"I know you're in there, Shaun."

The circular rack of hanging clothes stilled completely. Typical.

"I can see your hair, Shaun."

The clothes rack shook lightly, accompanied by quiet laughter, before the tall (and way too old for this) figure of Shaun began worming his way out from between the clothes, wearing that little half smile Shaun gets when he's being a sassy punk. Ben swore Shaun was still twelve sometimes.

Shaun returned to Ben's side while walking normally through the store again, clearly bubbly from a satisfying round of "fuck with Ben by being a little shit". Ben still had to ruffle Shaun's hair a bit, especially since it was slightly mussed up from crawling back out from the rack of clothes. "Did you even do _anything_ productive today?"

"Yeah, I found this really cool hoodie."

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine your OTP hiding in the middle of a circular clothes rack in a department store."


End file.
